memory_alphafandomcom-20200223-history
Shoe
A shoe was a type of footwear worn on ones foot, to protect it from environmental elements and rough terrain. Shoes that extend above the ankle were often referred to as boots. According to , cargo containers, insulation, and boots were among the things recreated by waste broken into its molecules and recycled by the bio-matter resequencer. ( ) Examples of footwear Starfleet uniforms included regulation black boots. ( ) Women's boots usually had somewhat higher heels than the men's. Starfleet uniforms starting in the 2350s included a loop at the bottom of the pant leg, which wrapped around the bottom of the boot to hold it in place. Members of the Andorian Imperial Guard also wore dark boots. ( ) While on a covert mission to the Akaali homeworld in July 2151, mentioned his feet would be happier to wear his own boots while he was dressed in Akaali clothing including a sort of laced shoes. ( ) While wearing his boots, Matthew Ryan kicked his Nausicaan prisoner into his during his interrogation. ( ) Jackson Keene put on his shoes during a conversation with Jonathan Archer in the infirmary aboard the . ( ) Aboard an adrift alien starship which lost its artificial gravity, a boot was among the items sliding through a corridor. ( ) In 2269, Spock requested (among other things) a special pair of boots for his trip backwards in time to rescue his younger self. ( ) Also that year, Leonard McCoy complained about sand in his shoes while traversing the deserts of Lactra VII. ( ) One unique design was the footwear of the early-2270s, which was entirely different from any other Starfleet-issue boots. The footwear was the same color as the wearer's uniform, and the female variety had high wedge-type heels. ( ) In 1953, Jimmy claimed that the only way African-Americans would be allowed in space was "if they need someone to shine their shoes". ( ) While trapped on Galorndon Core, Geordi La Forge stated to Centurion Bochra that "I never lie when I've got sand in my shoes." ( ) The dog Maura was fond of Geordi La Forge's boots and chewed both boots. ( ) Jake Sisko almost forgot his shoes when he left the quarters for school. ( ) While under the influence of the Saltah'na energy spheres, Jadzia Dax told Kira Nerys "You know what they say - put the shoe on the right foot first, but put the left foot first in the bathtub." Kira seemed confused after this statement. ( ) In 2371, after Tom Paris and Lidell Ren came inside from the cloud burst on , he joked that "there must be a centimeter of water in my boot!" and he tried to take it off, but Lidell began kissing him. ( ) In the Julian Bashir, Secret Agent holoprogram, Julian Bashir has a secret compartment in his shoes where he stores the chamber of a gun. ( ) Kathryn Janeway was able to see a trap when her Alsaurian resistance movement contact wore polished military boots what identified him as a Mokra Order soldier. ( ) Worf apparently chose the color of Jadzia's shoes for their wedding. ( ) )]] In the mirror universe, a Klingon officer accidentally lost the key to Garak's bindings. It fell into his boot. ( ) In early 2373, Molly O'Brien obtained a new pair of purple shoes, which she wore to please her father. ( ) In 2378, while The Doctor was forced to impersonate several officers (including Janeway) he hid his mobile emitter under his pant leg on his boot. ( ) On Takar II, during Arridor and 's reign as "gods", footwear could be traded for goods or services. ( ) See also * Shoehorn * Shoe polish * Shoeblack , Kirk is seen putting on his boot, a sign that he has accepted the arrangement with .|Several types of boots were sold off on the It's A Wrap! sale and auction on eBay, including Bajoran boots, Starfleet boots, and boots worn by Martha Hackett, Brian J. Williams, and Bruce Davison. }} External links * * Category:Clothing